the lost lineage
by Yori Kuran
Summary: Amaya is a reawakened pureblood vampire who needs to help save the rest of her family line. can she save them before its to late and is she willing to make the ultimate sacrifice with the one she loved before and still does. will her blood line merge with her brothers line.
1. the unseen ending

The unseen

"Where am I, what am I doing here?" asked Amaya. As Amaya sits up she slowly becomes aware of the tall figure standing in the dark corner of the room. "now that you are awake you can carry out what needs to be done." Said Rido. "what needs to be done, and why do I need to do it for you I do not even know who you are." Retorted Amaya. "you'll know in due time Amaya but now it's the time." Said Rido. "you are free to go, there is one thing you should know thought first." Said Rido. "and what would that be?" asked Amaya. "your twin brothers Zane and Jake are both been reawakened into this lifetime too." Said Rido. As Amaya jumped up at the sound of hearing her brother's names, she looked up to see that the stranger was gone. Rido had slipped out the door and down the hallway without Amaya noticing it.

"Now all I have to do is to let the senate know that you are awake and let everything continue from there." Said Rido. Amaya walked out of her family's tomb to wander around the town that was outside. She pulled the hood up on the coat she was wearing to cover her head from the snow that was falling. As Amaya looked up at the falling snow she started to remember who exactly she was. "Amaya my dear we have a ball to go tomorrow night." Said Amaya's father "While Amaya slowly came back to the reality around her, she started to notice that she was being followed. "Hey little lady where are you going all alone?" said a stranger. "you shouldn't be out here all by yourself let me escort you to where it is you are going." Asked the stranger. "No thank you I am fine I am just looking around the town then leaving." Said Amaya. Before Amaya could react the stranger pulled her by her arm and pulled out a knife and pressed it to her left ribcage. Amaya fought back, during the process became injured. Amaya had hit the stranger on the top of his head as hard as she could, she had knocked him out. While the stranger lied on the snow covered ground Amaya kicked him in the side and ran. Amaya wasn't sure where she was going but kept running to put enough distance between her and the stranger." I can't keep running I don't have enough strength left too." Thought Amaya. Amaya looked at her side a notice that she has lost a lot of blood from running. Amaya walked a little longer and was becoming more tired and weak with the more steps she took. Amaya had notice a black gate a few feet in front of her if she could get to the gate or inside of it she knew someone would help her. Amaya vision had started to fade in and out and before she knew it she had faded into an unconcise state in front of the gate.

"Hey Zero it is time to do a perimeter check I'll do the back side of the school you do the front side of it." Said Yuki. "Why so you can look at your boyfriend?" retorted Zero. " SHUT UP kaname is not my boyfriend." Stated Yuki. "Alright Yuki let's get this done with all ready." Said Zero. As Zero and Yuki left the head masters office they had gone their separate ways to do their checks. "this is so annoying it is the same thing every night, keep the day and night classes separate." Said Zero. As Zero made his way to the gate he had notice an unconscious person in the snow. "well I can't just leave her here with that wound she might attract the night class students." Thought Zero. Zero opened the gate and lifted the unconscious women in his arms and started to walk back to the head master's office. "Hey head master I have someone here that needs some help." Shouted Zero. "Zero what was that you said." Asked the head master as he walked in to his office. As the head master looked at zero and the women in his arms his face went blank." Zero lay her on the couch over there, and go fetch the Tensho twins." Said Kaien Cross. "Okay head master but why do I need to go get those to blood suckers for." Asked Zero. "I'll explain after you go get them." Said Kaien. As zero left the room Kaien looked on the familiar face that laid on the couch. Kaien had noticed the wound on her left ribcage. "that wound is healing but not at its normal speed its much slower." Said Kaien. As zero reached to door to the class room he had decided that head master would tell him everything and not keep details to the three of them. "excuse me sir I need Zane and Jake Tensho to come with me to the head master's office." Stated Zero. " yes of course Zane Jake you are to leave immediately." Said the professor. As Zane and Jake got up and left they had looked at each other in confusion." Alright Zero why does the head master want us?" asked Zane. "I do not know I was told to go and get you too." Replied Zero. As the three of them walked back to the head master office they had walked in nothing but complete silence. "head master here is the Tensho twins that you asked for." Said Zero in an aggravated tone.

"head master what is this about?" asked Jake. "look on the couch and you will see." Answered kaien. Zane and Jake both turned their heads at the same time. "What is she doing her and why is she been reawakened?" asked both boys at the same time. Zero looked at them and at the head master." Just who is this women?" asked zero. "she is known as Amaya Rose Tensho the only daughter born to the Tensho line ever." Stated kaien." In other words, zero she is our younger sister." Said Zane. "she can't be a pureblood I didn't sense anything tying her to being one." Said Zero. "since she was a child she could hide any trace of being a pureblood vampire from hunters." Said Jake. Zero had decided to lean against the wall for the rest of the time. Jake and Zane kneeled next to their sister. "Zero go get Yuki and have her get miss Tensho a night class uniform." Said kaien. "You can't be serious to let another blood sucker into this academy." stated Zero" Zero go and get Yuki now." Said Kaien. Zero turned and left in a rage, he was walking down the east hallway when he had run smack dab in to Yuki. "Hey Zero watch where you are walking next time." Stated Yuki. "that doesn't matter right now you need to go get a night class uniform and bringing it to the head masters office immediately." Retorted Zero "I'll finish the watch for the night." Said Zero. "Um okay I will go do that then and thank you." Said yuki. As Yuki ran down the hallway she wondered what was wrong with Zero. Yuki had grabbed the night class uniform and head to the head master office. "Awe my adorable yuki there you are." Said kaien. "Um yeah here is the night class uniform you asked for Zero didn't tell me which one you needed so I brought both female and male." Said Yuki. As yuki walked further into the room she had noticed that the Tensho twins where kneeled down next to the couch. "just leave the female uniform on my desk yuki, we will be having a new student once she wakes up." Stated Kaien, "who is she head master?" asked Yuki. Before the head master could answer the twins had answered. "she is our younger sister Amaya Rose Tensho." Stated Zane and Jake. Yuki looked at both of them with confusion in her eyes. "I didn't know you had a sister." Said Yuki. "we kept it quite she is the only women born into our family line." Said Jake. "well when she wakes I will show her around the school, and I'll have Zero take her to the moon dormitory." Said Yuki. "Why thank you Yuki for offering to do so." Said Kaien.

"Zane one of us should let Kaname know what is happening." Said Jake. " Lets' wait and tell him when she wakes up right now is not a good idea." Stated Zane. " It is almost day light we should head back to the moon dormitory." Said Jake. " Jake is right I'll will send Zero or Yuki when your sister wakes." Stated Kaien. Zane and Jake walked to the door, both turn and look at their sister laying helplessly on the couch. Jake shut the door behind them and walked to their dorms. While walking into the moon dormitory the boys could feel a presence behind them. "What do you want vice president Ichijo?" asked Zane. "Nothing you two seem to be getting back late tonight is there something the matter?" asked Ichijo." No and if there was it would be none of your concern, we'd be able to handle it on our own." Retorted Jake." Okay I will leave you two then the work you missed is in your rooms waiting to be done." Said Ichijo. The boys know with their sister being reawakened that there was going to be something extreme happening soon. They knew it would be a matter of time since someone would awaken her after them. Now that all three have been reunited they could reestablish a stronger pureblood family line in this century since the only living relatives are by marriage. But can they stop her from being with him again." Zane you know when she wakes up and sees Zero she is going to see the resemblance to you." Said Jake." He doesn't see it so I do not think she will, he's further down my line so he hardly resembles me at all except his temper." Said Zane. "yeah you are right but I would not put it past our sister, she can figure out anything and you know it." Said Jake. "we really should tell him that she her, if not who knows what he will do to us." Said Jake." Alright let's head to his room now and talk to him about this." Said Zane. Jake and Zane headed up the stairs and down the hallway to Kanames room. "Kaname we need to speak with you right away." Said Zane as he knocked on Kanames door.


	2. a new beginning

A new beginning

"Come in Jake and Zane, what is the issue at hand?" asked Kaname. "well I think it will be better if you go and see for yourself." Said Jake. "alright and where do I need to go to see?" asked Kaname. "you would have to go to the head master's office." Stated Zane. "Um then it must be important than." Said Kaname. "more like urgent." Said both Jake and Zane. Kaname got up from his chair frim behind his desk and headed toward the head master's office. While Kaname was making his way to the head masters Amaya had started to wake up. Amaya slowly starts to sit up but feels a sharp pain on her left side. "Ouch why dose my side still hurt?" Amaya asked out loud. "where am I now the last thing I remember is running and that's it." Thought Amaya. "you are in my office in my school Amaya." Said Kaien. Amaya head had snapped quickly to the left side of the room. "Oh what a surprise to see you again Kaien Cross." Said Amaya. "it is a surprise to see you again too Amaya." Said Kaien. As Kaien walked to the sofa a crossed from Amaya, she had drawn her hand to her throat. "here drink this you need it." Said Kaien handing Amaya a cup. "thank you what is it?" asked Amaya as she takes the cup from Kaien. "it is a blood tablet, it will help you, substance your craving for blood, and put this uniform on too." said Kaien.

"Okay, and why the uniform I can't stay here if there are humans here." Stated Amaya. "there are two different classes here, a day and night class." Retorted Kaien. "your brothers are attending the night class and I know they will want you by their side here." Said Kaien. "Alright I'll go get changed." Said Amaya. After Amaya left the room to change into her school uniform, Kaien had a knock on his door. "come in" said Kaien. "Kaname what are you doing here?" asked Kaien. "I was told that there was something that I needed to see." Stated Kaname. "then take a seat on the couch and wait a few more minutes then." Replied Kaien. As both men waited in the office Amaya had come back from changing into her uniform. As she entered the room she had made eye contact with Kaname. "K…. Ka... Kaname, it can't be." Said Amaya. Kaname started to rise from the couch and walked towards Amaya. As Kaname stood in front of Amaya he had brought his right hand and corseted Amaya face and brought his forehead to Amaya's. "I just have to make sure this is you." Said Kaname. "tell me something that I would only said to you." Said Kaname. "I love you and only you, the blood I bleed I bleed for you." Quoted Amaya. Kaname smirked "of all things to remember you chose that." Said Kaname.

"Nice to see that you two don't miss a beat but I'm sending for Yuki now." Said Kaien. "Kaname you should head back to the moon dormitory now; Yuki will bring Amaya there when she is done showing her around." Stated Kaien. Kaname had said his farewell to Amaya for the time being. As Kaname walked down the hall he had passed Zero. "shouldn't you be in your own dormitory right now blood sucker?" asked Zero." I am heading there now I had to see the head master." Retorted Kaname. "just don't make any stops on the way back." Said Zero. Kaname continued to walk on without giving Zero an answer. "head master you had sent for me?" asked Yuki. "yes our new student is a wake now, let me introduce you to Amaya Tensho." Said Kaien. "oh she quite beautiful, oh did I say that out loud?" asked Yuki. "ahaha why thank you miss Cross, what your father told me about you doesn't do you justice you are beautiful too." Replied Amaya. "Amaya has been informed of what kind of school this is and what is expected while she is her." Said Kaien. "alright then let's get this little show on the road then." Said Yuki. "Tensho-sama after you." Said Yuki. "oh please just Amaya there is no need to be so formal." Said Amaya.

Amaya had followed Yuki throughout the whole school, and took her to the moon dormitory. "here you are this is the dormitory that the night class uses." Said Yuki. "why thank you for showing me around I am sure that my brothers are waiting for me." Said Amaya. Yuki had taken her leave of Amaya, and headed back to her own room to finish her studies before doing her guardian duties. As Amaya walks into the moon dormitory she was greeted by the vice president. "welcome I wasn't aware that we were getting a new student." Said Ichijo. "if you will show me where Jake and Zane Tensho are that would be great." Said Amaya. "when referring to a pureblood you should use sama at the end of it." Replied Ichijo. "you should be more aware of who you talk to like that." Said Zane. "and why would that be?" asked Ichijo. "to answer that question I am their younger sister Amaya Tensho." Retorted Amaya in an annoyed tone. "the Tensho line doesn't have a daughter in their line." Replied Ichijo. "our family never made it public." Said Jake. "it is true Ichijo she is their sister." Said Kaname. "For the president says it so it must be true." Said Ichijo. "Hu you must be close with Kaname if you only take his word" said Amaya in a laughing tone. "I' m going to take my leave and finish my studies, I come by your room later Kaname-sama to inform you on somethings." Said Ichijo. Amaya could tell with what little conversation she had with Ichijo that he was a close friend of Kaname that would go to any length to protect him. After Ichijo left Amaya turns to her brothers and Kaname." I don't think he trust me what so ever." Said Amaya. "he's just weary of people come Amaya, Zane and I will show you where you will be staying." Said Jake.

As Amaya followed her brother up the stairs Kaname watched her leave his presence again. "Kaname you shouldn't stare at people." Replied Amaya in a joking tone. Amaya turned her head to face Kaname to give him a small smile. "Amaya come on we don't have all day." Said Zane while grabbing his sisters hand. The three of them walked down the hallway and made one left turn to reach Amaya room. "this will be your room; you will not have a roommate." Said Jake. Jake turned the door knob and opened the door. As they pushed Amaya into her room she walked over to the window and throw open the curtains to let some light into the dark room. While the siblings where sitting and talking in the room, they heard a knock at the door. Amaya had gotten up to answer the door. "who are you, and what do you want? "asked Amaya. "Zero what is so important that you are here?" asked Jake. "the head master has asked me to bring these papers to Amaya to fill out." Said Zero. "just leave them on the desk over there and then you can leave." Stated Amaya. As Zero walks into Amaya's room he dropped the papers on the desk. " next time take them from me I am not your errand boy." Stated Zero. While Zero was talking Amaya sensed that he reminded her of someone she knew but she couldn't figure it out.

" I am pretty sure you know where the door is, so let yourself out." Retorted Zane. Jake looked at Zane then too Amaya, he could see that she was trying to piece together some of her lost memories. "there is something about Zero that reminds me of someone but who?" thought Amaya. Zero had slammed the door shut behind him. "shouldn't you two be getting ready for classes tonight?" asked Amaya. "Yeah we should be going" said Jake.

As the boys walked down the hall to their room they both had the same thought. "I wonder if she could tell the similarities between us." "Zane his temper showed, I think she had pieced it together." Said Jake. Zane became fidgety while he was trying to forget that his temper shows up very well in Zero. Zane slips further into a deep thought." Earth to Zane are you still there?" asked Jake. "Yes you idiot I was thinking that's all." Retorted Zane. As the boys made it to their room they had pushed off getting ready tell the last possible minute.

"Those two are acting weird, I wonder if it has something to do with that Zero kid?" thought Amaya. As Amaya had finished getting ready for her class she had walked to her bed to sit on the edge of it when she heard a soft knock at her door. "Oh it's you, shouldn't you be running something right now?" asked Amaya. "Um yeah, I'm just curious about you," said Ichijo. "Why is that?" asked Amaya. "it's just that no one has ever seen you before today." Replied Ichijo. "I see you are skeptic of me let me ease your mind, I am of the Tensho family my existence was kept quiet to protect me, there does that answer any suspicions you have? "asked Amaya. "Now if you don't mind I need you to leave my room so I can finish getting ready for class." Said Amaya sarcastically.

Ichijo honored Amaya request for him to leave her room. While leaving he had bowed to show that he was showing her the respect that came with her title. After Ichijo left her room Amaya had walked back to her bed to sit. "Ha-ha he bows to the title I have now if only he knew my actual tittle he would probably feel guilty for acting the way he did." Thought Amaya. Amaya had turned her attention to the window she had notice that the sun had begun to set.

Amaya had taken that as her que to head to the entrance of the moon dormitory. As Amaya descended the stairs to stand with her brothers. "hey" said both brothers at the same time. "hey, and you two are hiding something from me aren't you?" asked Amaya. Before they could answer Amaya the vice president had walked in with the president." Alright it is time to head to the class room you guys know what to do." Said Ichijo. After Ichijo made his announcement he had look over at the Tensho siblings. The brothers stood behind their sister who had an unamused look on her face. "Alright day class student back up and let the night class students through." Shouted Yuki. The day class ignored Yuki. "Back up or you all will be going back to your dorms." Shouted Zero. The whole day class students backed up without a fight for they all were kind of scared of Zero.

As the day class students made away for the night class students they could see that there was a new student among the night class. As the day class started to awe and ask questions about the new student, some day class girls had pushed Yuki on the ground in front of Kaname. "let me help you up guardian." Said Kaname as he extended his hand to help yuki up. While yuki took Kaname's hand, Amaya was watching from behind her brothers. "Zane what does she see in him?" Asked Jake. "I do not have a clue Jake why not ask her yourself." Said Zane. "you two are not very quiet are you." Stated Amaya. "so you're not worried that you'll have to compete with her for Kaname?" Asked Zane.

"no I am not she seems like she dependent on the people that surround her every day." Retorted Amaya. "I actually do fear that she can match me in every way and take Kanames heart from me but, I will never admit it aloud to anyone." Thought Amaya. As Amaya thought to herself Kaname had walked up to her. "there's that look in your eyes." said Kaname. "what look would that be exactly?" asked Jake and Zane. "there wasn't a look, nice try and if there was you wouldn't know what it was Kaname." Stated Amaya. "is that anger or is that a hint of jealousy I sense in your voice?" asked Kaname. "before you two go any further on this subject we need to head to class so finish this conversation sometime else and not with other people present." Stated Jake. "Fine I could carless anyways" said Amaya. As Amaya walked toward the classroom her brothers and Kaname carried on their conversation.

" You really know how to piss her off don't you Kaname." Said Zane in a sarcastic tone. "well her being pissed doesn't matter at the moment we need to get to class and get through the rest of it without any issues." Stated Jake.


	3. memories return

Memories return

"well class we have a new student starting with us." Stated the teacher. "miss Amaya will you please introduce yourself?" asked the teacher. "no I would not like to the people that know me are the only ones that need to, but thank you." Replied Amaya. Jack and Zane had covered their mouths upon hearing their sisters' response. "who I am and everything like that is no one's business except for the people I feel should know." Said Amaya. "Amaya do you have to be like this?" asked Jack. Amaya looked at her brother with a stare that had her violet eyes intensify. "she every bit like mother that's lethal." Laughed Zane. "well you two this is not a laughing matter." Stated the teacher. "well let's just get class started then." Said the teacher.

As hours went by it felt like an unending torture for Amaya well she was sitting there. As Amaya sat there listening to the lecture her mind started to wonder off. "Amaya where are you, you shouldn't leave the house by yourself." Said Zane. "you'll have to find me and defeat me to get me to go back in to that house." Replied Amaya. "you should think before moving I have you defeated now come one." Said Zane. "whatever fine what's so important that I have to be home?" Asked Amaya. "there's nothing going on its just no one knows of your existents and father and mother want to keep it that way, look at it like this at least it's me finding you and not Jack." Stated Zane. "HAHA right he would have yelled at me for a while." Stated Amaya. As Amaya was in the middle of a memory the class had ended and Zane gently shook Amaya. "Ya what is it?" asked Amaya as she touched her forehead. "are you going to sit here all night or are you coming back to the moon dormitory?" asked Zane. "I will I just need to go to the headmaster's office." Stated Amaya. "Kaname this will involve you too." Stated Amaya. "you have questions about something don't you?" asked Kaname. "yes I do and I need answers for them, ether you or Kaien have the answers." Said Amaya. "there is no need for you to go to the headmaster's office just come to my room later." Said Kaname.

"just promise to tell me everything that I want to know." Said Amaya. As Amaya left the class room she walked down the hallway tell she reached the court yard. While Amaya stood there she could feel a pair of eyes from behind her. "Zero stop glaring at me I'm not going to harm any humans." Said Amaya. "why are you not heading back to your dorm?" asked Zero. "I need air so I need to clear my head before going back, don't worry I'm leaving now." Stated Amaya. "stop why do you look at me like you know me?" asked Zero, "you just remind me of someone that's all good bye.

" Said Amaya. While Amaya had walked past Zero it had finally hit her, she had figured out who Zero reminded her of. "HAHA how did I not see it before; I won't say anything quite yet." Thought Amaya while laughing. Before Amaya went to Kanames room she decided to change out of her uniform. When Amaya reached her closet that's when she realized she only had the clothes that she was found in." I think I'll stay in my uniform." Thought Amaya. Amaya closed the closet and walked back to her bedroom door. as she left her room she headed for Kanames room.

Amaya knocked on Kanames door and waited for his reply. "hey come in." said Kaname as he stared at Amaya. Amaya walked past Kaname into his room and stopped in front of the window behind his desk. Amaya stood in front of the window holding her arms as she asked" how long have you been falling for yuki?" "after she was born." Said Kaname. "why her of all people?" asked Amaya while staring out the window. " she reminds me of you in a certain way." Replied Kaname.

"she seems more like someone else than me." Retorted Amaya. "every one of our family members have your features except our daughter." Said Amaya. As Amaya thought about turning around to face Kaname, he had already walked up behind her. Before she could say anything else Kaname had wrapped her in embrace from behind. His embrace brought up more past memory. "Amaya come on we're already late for fathers funeral!" Shouted jack. "I'm coming." Retorted Amaya as she made her way out of her room and to the top of the staircase. "why must you remind everyone of this, Zane." Asked Jake. "I'm sorry I don't mean to I just don't like to stand here while mother is already there." Stated Zane. "You know it will be the first time that any pureblood and aristocrat has ever laid eyes on our sister, feels strange that it has to be like this." Said Jack." I promise I won't leave your guys sides I don't feel like making aquatics with anyone at this time in moment." Said Amaya. As Amaya stared at her shoes Jack had reached up and moved a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. "you are as strong as father and as soft as mother you are the best of both of them and of us." Said Zane and Jack. "You're staring off into space Amaya." Said Kaname. " Sorry for some reason some of my memories are coming back to me." Stated Amaya. Before Kaname could aske Amaya another question she had three that needed to be answered. "Kaname does she know what line she from?" asked Amaya. "No, it is all hidden from her." Okay here's a second question," are you still wanting to replace that object?" asked Amaya. "Yes, and you are to not be involved what so ever." Said Kaname. Amaya broke from Kaname's embrace turned to face him.

She reaches up and places her right hand tenderly on his face. "You forget who you are talking to, I said I would do whatever it takes to be by your side then and now." Stated Amaya. "we made an oath the day our oldest daughter died Kaname that we would work together." Said Amaya. Before Kaname could voice his reply, there was a knock on his door. "I'll take that as my cue to leave for now." Said Amaya. Amaya walked toward the door so she could leave and let the other person in." Oh it's you again miss Tensho." Said Ichijo. "I am just leaving I need to gather my thoughts on my own now." Stated Amaya with a smile.

As Amaya walked past Ichijo she made it apparent that she wanted to be alone for the rest of the night tell day break. Amaya opened her rooms door her mind wandered to the thought of her oldest daughter. Amaya oldest daughter Julie didn't take after the kuran side like her older brothers and younger sister did. While Amaya thought of her daughter she was leaned up against the door," I need to go to bed I am still weak from that wound." Thought Amaya. Amaya gave herself a gentle push off the door and walked to her bed. when she reached the side of the bed she had crawled under the blankets and had fallen straight to sleep.


End file.
